


The Smosh Games

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Gore, Character Death In Dream, Death, How Do I Tag, Multi, Murder, POV First Person, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, Suicide, Violence, insane!Ian, not for kids tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian is crazy and decides to have a real Hunger Games instead of Summer Games. Who will win? {Shayne POV}





	1. Chapter 1

Why did I sign up for this? We couldn’t just stick with Summer Games? I knew something was up when Ian said there would be no typical Games. I didn’t know he meant the Hunger Games! Why we agreed to this, who knows. We don’t know why he wanted to do The Hunger Games, but we’ve got the real guys, production team members, and robot versions of past members: Noah, Keith, Olivia, Courtney, Damien, Wes, Joven, Mari, Lasercorn, Matt, Sarah, me, Ian, Anthony, Flitz, Sohinki, and Boze. No districts, and not 24 tributes. It doesn’t even make sense that Matt and Sarah are tributes since they’re production and usually referee Summer Games. This is going to get bloody, and I’m sure Ian knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I am. Standing on my podium. I am scared to death. Literally. I’m considering just jumping off my podium too soon so I’ll blow up. Then I won’t die at the hands of my friends. But I can’t do that, they’ll need me. At least once. Right? I look around. We are in a beautiful clearing surrounded by a forest. There are clearings and less tree-covered areas inside the forest. I should go for the one with the river. Or the lake. The lake has a few trees nearby, I can hide in those. The horn sounds and I jump off my podium. This is terrifying! I run to the back, behind the Cornucopia. No one is there, so I grab the trident which suddenly reminds me of our DC video. I swing it over my shoulder to carry. As I sprint towards the clearing, I catch a glimpse of something I didn’t want to see. I saw Mari, all sorts of blades strapped to her uniform. Joven has a katana drawn. Courtney has a backpack and we make eye contact. It scares me out of my wits. I grab another backpack as I continue to run. I’m not sure how long I run, the bloodbath seems like hours ago. I finally reach my destination. No. I’m at a mountain. I was running towards a lake! The mountain will have to do. I climb until I can’t anymore. I find that I have reached a flat area with a cave. I crawl in and sit, not knowing what to do. I pull off the trident and decide to go through my backpack. Oh my god.


	3. Chapter 3

There are so many things I didn’t even think of! There’s containers of dried meat, a canister of clean water, a first aid kit, a water purifier, I have everything I need! I hear scraping. Oh god! I get my trident ready to stab, and I hear a voice.  
“Please Shayne, we can work together!”  
“Noah?”  
“Yeah! Allies?”  
“I promise!” Noah climbed up and slid to the back to the cave. “You don’t have anything?” I ask. He probably just ran, which is smart. He avoided the danger I threw myself into.  
“What do you have?” I lift up my trident.  
“This and a backpack full of water, dried meat, a first aid kit, and a water purifier.” Noah’s eyes went wide.  
“Alright!”  
“We should save the food and eat only enough to maintain our strength. That way it’ll last longer.” He nods. “Did you see Damien?”  
“He was rummaging through the stuff at the Cornucopia, that’s all I saw of him before I ran.”  
“Okay.” Damien is my best friend, and I may be a bit sad that he didn’t come looking for me. We could work together! Noah and I spend the day talking, and when the sun set, we saw no fallen tributes. I hug him and I think we fall asleep with my arm around him. I wake probably around midnight, confused as to where I am. A cannon goes off and I scream. I’m surprised Noah sleeps through it. I look over at him. He’s not there. I panic, but then I hear bad singing in the distance. I can’t pick out individual voices, but I can only imagine that’s where he is.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake again, my stomach is growling. Higher ground. I should find higher ground. I grab my pack and my trident, then I head out. When I reach the top of the mountain, I notice a berry bush. Raspberries. I run over and start shoveling the delicious fruit into my mouth until I taste blood. What? I look at my hands. There’s blood on my fingertips. That’s when it hits me. Thorns on the raspberry bush. Of course. Then I remember I already had dried meat in my pack. Wow. I clean my wounds with a sanitizing wipe from my first aid kit and I use branches to create a sort of short wall around me and my pack. I hear a cannon shot and it startles me. I drop the stick I was holding and it knocks the whole 4th wall down. Ugh. I rebuild it, focusing on my shelter and not which one of my friends died. Once I finish, I lay down and rest my head on my pack. I planned on sleep, but as the sun sets, my curiosity and dread grow. Who died? When Courtney’s hanging body flashes across the night sky, I start bawling. Then I saw a replay of Flitz throwing a knife at Damien, hitting him square in his left temple. The crying intensifies.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with Sohinki next to me, laying on a pile of moss. He looks very peaceful. Too bad he’s a robot. He’s an exact replica of Sohinki himself, exact personality, exact memories; who knew technology is so advanced? He starts moving around, so I pretend I’m asleep. Good thing my trident is right behind me if I need it. He rolls over and I open my eyes. He gets up to grab a cloth full of raspberries. He must have picked them while I was asleep. He starts to turn and I shut my eyes once again. He whispers,  
“Bye Shayne,” and I can’t tell if he knows I’m awake or not. He starts his walk down the mountain, and I decide I’m going to find some allies today. I look up. The sun is starting to rise. I sit and watch the sun come up as I eat a tiny handful of carefully picked raspberries. It’s so beautiful. Too bad my best friends aren’t here to share it with me. Ian really did want to screw the survivor up for life. Maybe he wants to get rid of us. Maybe it’s rigged so he’ll win. Perhaps he wants to start fresh. I pack my bag and grab my trident and start the hike down the mountain. Right at the foot of it, I find Lasercorn and Joven, who both pull their knives on me. Their eyes widen as they notice my trident and backpack.  
“Allies?” I ask. The two look at each other and nod.  
“We can trust you,” Lasercorn answers.  
“Shall we hunt for other tributes?” I suggest. Joven nods.  
“And if they have good supplies, we split 33/33/33.”  
“Of course, smart guy,” Lasercorn teases. We spent the day wandering, weapons at the ready. We found nothing. That night, no faces in the stars. There were no cannon shots all day. The 3 of us disbanded that night. I found some firewood under a tree and a rabbit caught in a trap. I silently gathered the 2 and crept away. I climbed a tree to check for other tributes, and when I found no one, I made a fire a few feet away. As I was cooking the rabbit, I heard a cannon shot. And then another. I half expected another, but it didn’t come. I ate my rabbit dinner, put out the fire, and climbed the tree to rest. I lay down on a thick branch and put the backpack on so that the branch is in between me and the pack. If I roll off, the backpack should hold me on for a little while. I heard a 3rd cannon shot as I drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with Joven in my face. I was so scared I rolled over and wound up hanging from the branch. Joven laughed.  
“Allies?” I nodded. We share some of the cooked fish he brought before heading out. A few times we heard rustling, but we didn’t find a thing. It was a long day spent mostly in silence. At twilight, we stopped and split some of my dried meat. The sky lit up with an image of Robo-Anthony stabbing Ian in the gut. Then Sarah on fire. Lastly, Flitz shooting an arrow at Mari, but missing and hitting Matt right in the solar plexus. It was scary. I buried my face in my hands and cried for the recently deceased and my best friends. Joven headed out and I started a fire. I warmed myself before laying my head on my pack and drifting off to sleep. When I wake, the sky was is dark I can see a figure in front of me and 2 silhouettes laying down, probably asleep. I grab my trident and Flitz throws his hands up.  
“We mean no harm!” Do you? He tried to shoot Mari but hit Matt instead. How do I know he won’t kill me in my sleep? Once my eyes adjust, I can see that Boze and Wes are the sleeping tributes. “We’re sleeping in shifts. Want to take one? Boze is next, then Wes. You can take the last shift.” I nod and lay down again. I wake up to Wes shaking me.  
“I goddit, Immawake,” I mumble, my words slurred with sleepiness. He makes sure I’m fully awake before laying down to sleep. I just watch the flames and look up suddenly whenever I hear a noise. When everyone else woke up, they all went their separate ways and thanked me for not killing them in sleep. My pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

I ate some more dried meat and walked around. I found Noah crouched behind a tree, so I tried not to startle him, but he caught me out of the corner of his eye. He sprang up, fists at the ready. I put my hands up as Flitz did, and he calmed a bit.  
“I’m gonna raid Wes’ camp when he leaves. He’s going to, I know it,” Noah whispered. I nodded and we waited. Eventually, he left, but not before laying out landmines. Noah and I creep around the landmines as carefully as possible. Noah grabs Wes’ bags of raspberries and I steal his dagger and cage of live rabbits. They’ll make a good dinner. Noah and I carefully stepped out of the landmine ring and back to the tree. “If I give you half of the berries, can I have 2 rabbits?” I looked at the cage. Of LIVE rabbits.  
“Can I kill the two first?”  
“Yes please!” So I grab Wes’ dagger and stab 2 of the 4 rabbits in the eye. Woah, that’s skill! I hand the 2 live ones to Noah as I get the dead ones. His eyes widen as he notices their size. He hands me the live ones. “Woah!”  
“Yeah!” The sky is darkening, and before I know it, Lasercorn’s body is blown to pieces right before me. “I never heard a cannon shot.”  
“The sky was dark when it happened, maybe you were asleep.” Noah's right. I think of Flitz, Wes, and Boze and our sleeping shifts last night.


	8. Chapter 8

I can’t sleep. I’ll sing something. Intergalacwhip is stuck my head; I’ll sing that. I sing it and the cannon shot is the last thing I remember before I drift off to sleep. When I wake up, Noah’s drinking from a small container.  
“I stole it from Wes. And I borrowed your purifier. Is that okay?”  
“Of course. As long as you returned it,” I add quickly. Noah holds it up and smiles.  
“I walked so far to get to the river that I drank the whole container and had to fill it again. Are you thirsty?” I am.  
“I have my own clean water already. Thanks.” I pull out my clean water and drink. It feels so good on my dry mouth, I must have slept with it open.  
“I’m gonna go. Thanks for breakfast.” Noah holds up a rabbit spine as he walks away. I decide o try and truce with Wes today. I walk over to his camp where I find Mari, Anthony, and Flitz sitting on tree stumps with Wes poking a fire. He also has a tent now.  
“Can I join?” I yell. Their heads turn instantly.  
“Come on over, Shayne!” Anthony yells back. I walk over and set down my pack. I keep my hand on my trident as I sit on another tree stump. We just sit around and talk all day, eating the squirrels Wes and Anthony had caught the day before. At twilight we see Boze split Joven down the center with a hatchet and Sohinki detonate a landmine while trying to arm it. Mari leaves to go to her own camp, Anthony stays but goes to sleep, Noah comes to hang out with Wes, and I become fire master. I keep it burning all night. Even if that means Wes and Noah have to wake me up a few times.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to Anthony trying to choke me. OH MY GOD! I push him and he falls off.  
“WES!” I scream, and slowly, he wakes up to see Anthony standing over me with my trident. I rip it from his hands and throw it. We start wrestling, and I grab a nearby dagger. I have no choice. I force the blade into Anthony’s chest. I fall off of him, crying. I don’t even hear the cannon shot. I didn’t want to have to do this. He may be a robot, but he is EXACTLY like the real Anthony. Wes comforted me as Noah woke up. He has a look of horror on his face until Wes explains the situation.  
“I need to go cope with this. I’ve never seen a corpse.” Noah starts jogging but I see him step in a ditch and fall. His scream is so loud, he probably let everyone know where he is. Wes goes to help him as I hear a cannon shot.   
“NO!” I yell.   
“It’s not Noah,” Wes yelled back. “Broken leg!” We spent the day helping Noah. We took a bandage from my first aid kit and wrapped the leg. I found a stick and we wrapped some spare clothes around the top to make a crutch. Then we traveled to a colder part of the arena. I have no clue where we are, it’s not in California. Ian wanted variety. There’s a frozen-over lake after hours of walking Noah. Wes breaks some ice and I wrap it in more spare clothes. We give it to Noah, who ices his leg. “I’m sorry guys, but I have to get back to camp. I can pack it up and bring it here if you’d like,” Wes offered.   
“Yeah, thank you,” Noah accepted.  
“I’ll stay with Noah.”  
“Thanks, Shayne. You guys have been so helpful. A broken leg won’t help me, but I don’t expect to win. Whoever does win, they deserve it.” Noah turned to face me. “I think you’ll win, Shayne. You have the strength, the will, and the brains to do it.” Wes and I were tearing up.  
“I’m glad you have faith in me, Noah,” Wes stated sarcastically. I chuckled weakly.  
“Thanks, Noah,” I whispered as Wes walked away with a share of dried meat and Noah’s water container. 2 faces appear in the sky soon after. Anthony with my hand on the dagger in his chest. I looked away, suddenly nauseous. Then Flitz, his hand full of berries I recognized to be deadly. I look at Noah. Asleep. I sleep too until I wake in pitch black. I see a spark. Then a fire. Wes and Noah are gathered around it, sitting quite close on a log. I close my eyes as I begin to eavesdrop.  
“Noah, I think I should tell you something.”  
“What is it? I’m all ears. And a broken leg.” They laugh.  
“I just, feel so carefree around you. You have some sort of aura. I think I love you.” I can sense the tension.  
“I’m sorry Wes. I don’t feel it. I’m more of a Shayne person myself.” I shake, and I can feel their eyes burning holes in my back. Not really. “He’s still sleeping.” Am I that good at fake sleeping? I try to sleep, but I can’t shake the feeling of being loved. I care about Noah. I do. But like that? I’m not sure. I sense Wes go to sleep, and I feel Noah lay down beside me. Not that close, but nearby. I think I like it.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake to Noah shaking me violently.  
“Please, let me live!” I plead. Noah stopped and giggled.  
“Shayne, I was just waking you up!”  
“You didn’t do it with a kiss?” I tease. Noah’s face quickly becomes as pink as bubblegum. He leans down and plants one on my forehead. That place feels warm and tingly for a while after.  
“There’s a feast. You wanna come?” I sit up and look around.  
“Where’s Wes?” I ask, not answering Noah’s question. His smile fades as he looks down.   
“He left early this morning. Heard a muffled scream and a cannon shot soon after. It’s my fault.” I knew something was missing. His dagger. He couldn’t handle Noah’s rejection. Or he couldn’t handle the circumstances. Another cannon shot is fired in the distance.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Noah frowns with confusion. “The feast?” He smiles and nods, and we walk towards the Cornucopia. Or limp, in his case. When we finally get there I see Boze laying on a boulder, a sickle stuck under her ribs. It’s a nasty sight. Noah snatches a quiver of arrows, a bow, and a backpack full of useful survival skills. while I take a katana to attach to my belt. With a katana and a trident, I must look really tough. We head back to the icy camp where Noah makes a wooden spear out of boredom. I make a fire and then I tie some of the string from Noah’s backpack to 2 sticks and attach tiny sickles to the end of the string to make fishing rods. Then we attach bits of dried meat and fish in the little spot where Wes and I took ice for Noah’s leg. By then, it was twilight again, and we saw Wes’ bloody stabbed head and Boze’s under-rib sickle corpse. I fall asleep cuddling with Noah in the sleeping bag that was in his backpack.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake with my arms around Noah. I kiss the back of his neck. Nothing. I open my eyes and scream. There’s an arrow in his head. I must have slept through the cannon shot again. I’m not sure how long I cry, maybe hours. It’s just me and Mari. I would kill myself if Noah hadn’t told me he thought I’d win. I have to do it for him. I hear leaves crunch and I jump so quickly that I lose my balance and fall backward. I lunge for my trident, and when I stand I find Mari. She has no weapon, no supplies, nothing. Just standing straight.  
“I’m not here to kill you, Shayne. Rather, I’m here to ask a favor.” I grit my teeth.  
“You’ll never get anything from me,” I yell. She looks sad.  
“Shayne, I want you to kill me. Please.” I’m in shock. Kill her? A second ago, I would have done so. But now I’m thinking straight. She’s my friend, my co-worker. If she grabbed my katana laying about a yard away from me, she could win. I can’t kill her.  
“No.”  
“Please Shayne,” she begged. Tears fell down her cheeks. “Please.” I don’t want to, but she seems to be in so much pain. I have to. But I can’t. I walk over to her. She turns around so her back is facing me. “Quick, Shayne,” she whispers. I oblige. The cannon echoes in my ears. My vision goes blurry as blobs of color appear everywhere. I’m no longer in control of my body as my arms shake Mari’s body off my trident. I want to scream, but I can’t. All I can hear is deafening wind. My lips curve upwards, no matter how much I want to cry. I think of Noah and how happy he must be. But all I feel is darkness. Sadness. No, depression. My vision cuts out completely. I want to die.


	12. Chapter 12

“Shayne! Shayne! Calm down stupid, it’s okay!” I wake up. My back is stiff, my throat hurts, my eyes feel dry. By the way, it’s a weird feeling. I look around. I’m on the couch in the office. Courtney is crouched by the couch, looking at me with an expression so worried, I wonder if her forehead will be creased forever. Nah. That’s stupid. Noah is standing behind her, and my heart leaps at the sight of him. Keith runs over with Olivia. Damien sits on the ground next to Court, and I somehow know I’m not dreaming.  
“Shayne, are you okay?” I blink. Then again.  
“Yeah,” I try to relieve him, but it comes out as a whisper. I clear my throat and try again. “Yeah.”  
“You were screaming and crying, we were so worried. What happened?” I hesitate before deciding they should know.  
“I guess I was dreaming. There was no Summer Games, instead, Ian was insane and wanted the Hunger Games. So there was us and robot versions of past Smosh members like Anthony and Boze. All 17 of us.” I looked at Courtney. “You died,” Then I turned to Damien, “you died, everyone but me died. I had no choice but to kill Anthony and Mari. But I won. Just like Noah wanted me to.” I look up at him and we smile at each other. Courtney kisses me on the forehead.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” I blush as she gets up. “I’m almost done with my scene, and then we can talk.” Damien claps me on the shoulder.  
“Me too.” Then he gets up too. Keith and Olivia nod as they go the other way, towards the break room. I sit up on the couch, dizzy from the sudden movement. Then I count my friends. One left. I quickly stand and walk over to Noah and kiss him right on the lips. He grabs my waist and kisses me back. Then he parts suddenly.  
“I’m glad it was just a dream,” he states before kissing me again. Little does he know, not all of it was bad. Some of it was great. Some of it, I never wanted to end.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I know the "as it's happening" isn't my strong suit, but it just fit the story. I didn't want to write "was" all the time, I wanted to use "is". You know what I'm saying? Anyway, I was going to upload one chapter each day, but I finished it in 2 and decided to upload the whole thing. Shoah isn't a common ship, so I decided to give it some love. Want to see where I came up with the plot? Use this link: http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/r.php?c=focgyClO  
I used "bot" as slots I couldn't fill with Smosh members. When Shayne died, I just replace one of the bots with him in the story. ANYWAYS, thank you so much for reading! Every kudos is very much appreciated!


End file.
